Silicone polymers are known to have superior water repellency, heat resistance and acid resistance and are frequently used in various industrial materials. In particular, they give gloss and have a refreshing texture without stickiness when used for cosmetic materials or quasi-drug materials and therefore they are used in various applications including skin care cosmetics, makeup cosmetics and hair cosmetics.
However, in order to obtain a stable emulsion, a surfactant or an organic modified clay mineral has to be blended in, and this deteriorates the non-sticking and refreshing feeling during use which is characteristic of silicone polymers, resulting in stickiness.
That is, it is difficult in terms of the emulsion stability to obtain a water-in-oil type emulsion by using only a silicone polymer for an emulsifier without additionally using a surfactant or an organic modified clay mineral. A solution for this problem is desired.
In order to solve this shortcoming, attempts have been made by, for example, using a polyether modified silicone for the emulsifier (Japanese examined patent publication Tokko Hei 5-32363) or by blending in various additives. However, this problem has not been solved up to this point.
The inventors conducted earnest investigation in view of the aforementioned problems and discovered that an emulsified composition which gives gloss to hair or skin, is moist but not sticky and exhibits excellent stability could be provided by using a water-in-oil type emulsion which contains high molecular weight polyether modified silicone with a specific polyoxyalkylene group content as a silicone polymer emulsifier and water soluble polymer, inorganic salt or amino acid salt for its stabilizer, thus completing the present invention.
The object of the present invention is to provide an emulsified composition which is moist but not sticky and exhibits excellent stability by using, for the emulsifier, polyether modified silicone rather than a surfactant or an organic modified clay mineral.